New Wave
New Wave, originally the Brockton Bay Brigade, is a family group of heroes operating in Brockton Bay.Originally the Brockton Bay Brigade, this group of heroes briefly became the subject of national attention when they unmasked publicly, rechristening themselves New Wave. Advocating superheroes without secrets and full accountability, they attempted to start a movement that stalled when a team member was murdered in her civilian identity. The team consisted of two related nuclear families, who have all become celebrities of a sort, wearing costumes without masks or helmets, each white with an emblem personal to the member. Disbanded, though many members remain in Brockton Bay, some operating individually while others have retired from a life as a cape. - Cast (In Depth) It's one of the only teams to not draw a clear line between civilian and cape identities. ''Modus operandi'' Intended as the start to a movement of publicly accountable superheroes without secret identities, New Wave was meant to be much bigger than it ultimately was. The death of Fleur put an end to the groups upwards trajectory and stalled them at the level of a small town super team, supplementry to but independent of the local PRT. In the field, they run into logistics issues based on the ability of some of their number to fly while others cannot.I had intentionally chosen a less level area. We were on a hill, playing on a bit of a slope, roughly a ten degree decline with taller grass, weeds, and some pebbly dirt covering the area. Some trees and rocks dotted the space between where their group would set up and where we would. I had a few reasons for choosing the area. Part of it played off something I had experienced with New Wave. The team had always been split between the fliers and the people on the ground. Me, Aunt Sarah, Crystal and Eric had all been airborne, while my Uncle Neil, Mom, and Dad had all been landbound. It created a dilemma in logistics, and this slightly sloped ground and uneven terrain emphasized that logistics in a way that having to go through and around buildings might in the city. - Excerpt from Glare 3.3 Structure New Wave is a team consisting of two related nuclear families, perhaps best known for their advocacy of superheroes without secrets and full accountability. In the past, they received national attention when they unmasked publicly after their take-down of Marquis,“You know Neil and I don’t have that much money. Neil isn’t having luck finding work, and all our funding from the team is going into the New Wave plan, which won’t happen for a few months, and we have two hungry mouths to feed…” Brandish grasped her sister’s meaning. With a sick feeling in her gut, she spoke the idea aloud. “You want Mark and I to take her.” - Excerpt from Interlude 15.x taking the name New Wave at the same time. Their movement quickly stalled at its peak with the death of Fleur, who was murdered in her civilian identity. Lightstar left the team and resumed his concealed identity as a result. In modern day, their roster has expanded, with all four of their children having powers of their own. All members are celebrities of a sort, wearing costumes without masks or helmets, each white with an emblem unique to each the member. PRT Response As a PRT-affiliated team, New Wave engaged in merchandising alongside more official heroes, as well as their own local fundraising events and photoshoots.“Extended family. They passed the fifteen year mark with just donations and small events. I think that counts for something. ... I spent most of my childhood watching my mom balance the books, I did the events, the photoshoots, the merchandising as a PRT-acknowledged team. I have something of a sense of what you’re probably going for.” “Ah, the merchandising. I think I have your PRT trading card from that time period in a binder in my office.” I smiled. “Which one? I had one that was holographic, which you could swipe through the controller for the video game to have me as a polygon-rendered helper, and the higher quality one that had the bio on the back.” - Flare 2.1 Members Family Tree History Background The Brockton Bay Brigade was a standard, unofficial superteam founded by the three siblings Lady Photon, Brandish and Lightstar. Each brought their current partners at the time into the team, husbands (Manpower and Flashbang), and Lightstar's girlfriend Fleur. The Brockton Bay Brigade was led by Manpower.Edit by Wildbow Note that some of this edit is not canon. They clashed with Marquis and Empire Eighty-Eight among other Brockton Bay villains. The team was rechristened New Wave and its members unmasked, in an effort to be a new breed of publicly accountable superhero. Leadership of the new team was passed to Lady Photon. For a time they became national celebrities. They even deployed to Boston to deal with an upswing in the criminal community there.“Heroes, like the PRT, and like my family’s team, followed, to try and keep the peace until things settled. My family’s team was Lady Photon, Manpower, Flashbang, Brandish, Lightstar and Fleur.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.5 The group's sucess would not last. The wind was taken out of their sails when Fleur was assassinated in her civilian identity by an unpowered street criminal looking to gain influence with Empire Eighty Eight; Lightstar left the team shortly thereafter.Edit by Wildbow Later updated by Wildbow. With the risks of publicly unmasking now on full display, the driving concept of unmasked heroism failed to gain traction outside of the two founding families of New Wave. Despite their ideological defeat, the team retained some degree of celebrity. Story Start Worm places most focus on the Dallon branch of New Wave, particularly Panacea and Glory Girl. As a team, New Wave makes it first appearance during the outing of members of Empire Eighty-Eight,Lady Photon’s daughter and niece were in the air with her. Laserdream and Glory Girl. Mother and daughter shared the same general powers; flight, the ability to raise forcefield bubbles around themselves, and the ability to project lasers from their hands. As a consequence, their fight with Purity was something of a light show. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.9As she targeted Glory Girl, one of Purity’s blasts of light slammed into the edge of a rooftop. Debris showered down, but was deflected by a bright blue forcefield. That would be Shielder’s power at work. He fought alongside Flashbang and Brandish, and I could identify Krieg, Victor, Othala and Alabaster in their immediate vicinity. Further away were Night, Fog, Panacea, Vista and Clockblocker. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.9 quickly followed by the battle against Leviathan,The kids from New Wave were near the Wards -Glory Girl, Panacea, Laserdream and Shielder- but they weren’t really joining in with the conversation the Wards were having. I could see Glory Girl and Gallant standing together; she was holding his hand. Panacea was sitting backwards on a chair just beside where Glory Girl stood, her arms folded over the chair back, chin resting on her wrists. She glared at the two of us, though the look was mainly directed at Tattletale. Near Panacea, the adults of New Wave had pulled the folding chairs into a rough circle so they could sit while they talked in a bit of a huddle. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.1 where they lose Manpower and Shielder. Flashbang survives the fight but receives a severe head injury with long-term debilitating effects. The team considered disbanding as a result.“New Wave may be disbanding. My mom suggested that if I wanted to keep being a hero, I should consider joining the Wards. So I’m here, checking things out. Your leader and director okayed it.” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.3 Post-Battle against Leviathan The attack by the Slaughterhouse Nine and the subsequent incarceration of Panacea and Glory Girl causes New Wave to fall apart, with some members operating individually and others retiring from cape life entirely. Gold Morning The remaining adult members (Lady Photon, Brandish and Flashbang) are present at the oil rig during Gold Morning.He approached the crowd, and he stopped in front of a woman I recognized but couldn’t place. In the moment she slapped him, I drew the connection. Lady Photon. Sarah Pelham. Flashbang and Brandish were with her, looking just as grim. All around them, people were tensed for a fight. That stopped when Marquis nodded solemnly. He murmured a few words, then walked away, standing on the same ledge that Acidbath had perched on, a little to the right of Lab Rat and String Theory. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.3 Lady Photon was later killed by Scion, while under the control of Khepri. Trivia *The Pelham and Dallon families are sometimes used as case studies for research into parahumans and the nature or distribution of powers,Interlude 3 due to their known family trees, powers and their dedication to free information. Fanart Gallery Wards and New Wave by babylonsheep.jpg|Image by babylonsheep on SpaceBattles. New Wave.png|Image by pabelandnine.tumblr.com. GloryGirl.png|'' Illustration by aerryi ''|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/guts-and-glory-421634287 Pelhams.jpg|Image by YunYunHakusho on Reddit Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes Category:New Wave